For Kurt
by sparksfloo
Summary: Killer!Blaine one shot.   Blaine would go to the moon and back to show his love for Kurt, but this time he might have gone too far.


Blaine held her shoulder as she fell to the floor, slowly dropping her down. Letting her head fall gently to the ground, he knelt down next to her and watched her hands move toward the wound in her stomach. She looked up into his eyes, trying to find the strength to speak. His hands began to tremble. He knew what he had just done. He knew how wrong it was, but he would do anything for the one he loved, and even if he wanted to take it all back, he was in far too deep to even consider helping her up and taking her to the hospital. And where would he be if he'd done that? He had done this for love. The enormity of love he has for Kurt could help him through anything.

He tightened his grip on the knife in his hand and raised it over her. He paused, noticing for the first time the pleading look in her eyes. He dropped his hand, his face softening. He wiped away some of the blood that had pooled from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. For Kurt." He said, pushing her hair off of her forehead, clumping her bangs together with the blood left on his hand. He rose the knife over her once more, grasping it with both hands. "Goodbye, Rachel."

Blaine plunged the knife into Rachel's stomach, blood splattering onto his blazer and across his face. A final gasp left Rachel's lungs as Blaine twisted the knife inside of her, then proceeded to pull it out. His eyes were locked on hers the entire time, watching all signs of life disappear from her face.

Knife still in hand, he reached out to Rachel with his free hand and cupped her face. He ran his thumb across her cheek, brushing away a tear left amongst the blood spatter. "Such a terrible waste of talent."

Still kneeling over Rachel's body, he heard a faint voice from behind him. Blaine immediately looked over his shoulder to identify the voice. He smiled when he realized it was Kurt. Blaine got up from his knees, disregarding Rachel's limp body and walked over to Kurt.

"Blaine, who-who is that?" Kurt stuttered out, his voice shaking. His arms were wrapped around himself. "Did…did you…d-did you do that?"

The smile that already lay across Blaine's face grew larger. He stood across from his boyfriend as he spoke. "Yeah, I did!" He turned to look over his shoulder at the body that lay in a pool of blood. "I killed her for you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as tears began to well up in his eyes. "You wha-. B-Blaine…who-who is that?" Kurt pointed a shaky hand over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine snapped his head back to Kurt. "Honey," he started. "It's Rachel."

Kurt gasped, bringing both hands to cover his mouth. He couldn't speak. His head was spinning. Suddenly, his legs gave out and just before he hit the ground, Blaine grabbed his waist, steadying him. Kurt immediately pushed Blaine's hands away from him.

The smile on Blaine's face fell. "Kurt, I…I don't understand."

"I…what…how…_why_?" Kurt fought to get out. He was still trembling, his arms returned to being wrapped across his body.

"You always talk about how irritating Rachel is, about how she is your only real competition and how with her out of the way, you would succeed far more in Glee club. Well, I did it. She's gone. I got rid of her for you." Blaine took a step toward Kurt, arms outstretched.

Kurt immediately stepped backward, turning away from Blaine. "That didn't mean I wanted her dead, Blaine!"

Blaine started at the back of Kurt's head while he spoke, slowly moving closer to him until there was a short distance in between them. "I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder and gently tuned Kurt to face him. He felt Kurt flinch when he touched him and noticed that he was still shaking.

"You're scared." Blaine realized. "Why are you scared, Kurt?" He dropped his hand from Kurt's shoulder and cupped his chin instead and lifted his face to look into Kurt's eyes, smearing blood across his cheek.

Blaine twirled the knife in his other hand as he spoke. "I did this for you, Kurt. I did this because I love you. I love you, Kurt."

Blaine began to lean in for a kiss, but before he could get close to Kurt, Kurt swatted Blaine's hand away from his face and took a step backward. "You're _crazy_, Blaine! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Blaine's expression changed from worried to angered in a matter of seconds. He grasped the knife even tighter and held it above his head.

"Don't!" Blaine shouted. Blaine pushed Kurt into the wall behind them, pushed himself up against Kurt, and banged one of his fists against the wall. He pressed his cheek against Kurt's and whispered in his ear. "Don't ever call me crazy."Blaine could feel Kurt quivering beneath him.

"Blaine, don't do this." Kurt's eyes were closed, his body shaking in fear of what Blaine might do next. Kurt could feel the blood from Blaine's skin and blazer begin to seep into his own clothing. _Rachel's blood._

Blaine licked his lips, trying to regain his composure. The salty taste of blood filled his mouth. Blaine breathed a sigh, then spoke into Kurt's ear once more. "This was all for you. I did all of it for you. Everything I ever do is for you. You're my everything. _I love you_."

Kurt unclenched his eyelids and slowly opened his eyes as Blaine pulled his face away from Kurt's. Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye. The boy he fell in love with would have never done anything to harm anyone. Kurt would never have thought Blaine would ever have the audacity to actually _kill_ someone. What happened to the boy he fell in love with? He had to be somewhere beneath the crazy, somewhere underneath the blood-spattered body standing up against him.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt began, but Blaine shushed him. Blaine turned the knife so the blunt side was facing down and began to run it through Kurt's hair. Kurt flinched once again, not believing one bit of what was going on. Tears still poured from his eyes.

"Shhhhh," Blaine ran the back of the knife across Kurt's forehead, pushing the hair off of his face. Kurt continued to tremble beneath Blaine's weight. Blaine ran the side of his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip.

"Everything is going to be okay," He whispered. "Everything will be perfect. _We're_ perfect."

Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt didn't kiss back. He didn't even move. All he could do now was close his eyes and hope that all of this was just a dream.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**I hope you liked it! I don't usually write horror/suspense fics so I wasn't sure if this would turn out or not, but I think I did pretty well. If you hated it, I would love some constructive criticism, though.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
